multiverso magma taichi goldar, manejo de héroes terrestres
by jer35mx
Summary: rodak aprecia lo terrestre.


flotando en su nave del espacio, rodak observa la derrota de uno de sus monstruos gigantes, ahora, al poder copiar o piratear la tecnología terrestre, usando un sistema de grabación de eventos terrestres o humanos, por goldar y moi la pareja parecida a cohetes de vieja tecnología terrestre que de pronto habían aparecido cuando el, rodak, había anunciado a los terrestres que había venido a conquistar la tierra, y al terminar de ver varios videos, aleja la gran terminal portátil que uso, casi violentamiente, alejándola y se toca con una mano sus colmillos pensando *tanto tiempo estudiándolos para que aparezcan gigantes que se convierten en cohetes*, "uyuyuy" dice bajito, continúa pensando *¿cohetes?, y ¿cual era la otra palabra que mas usaban*, y rodak ahora se rascaba el colmillo derecho, *¿sentai?, a ver* y rodak va y da unos pasos hacia la terminal, y se rasca las alas que se desplegaron un poco en su espalda, y teclea pensando *no taichi, que era lo que busque, así sentai* y observa pensando *3000+ videos, uyuyuy*, y teclea y pulsa escogiendo el primer video y ve como una mujer humana lee y se enoja o se ofende y después de enojarse cambia su forma o apariencia con un casco y un traje, rodak piensa *uyuyuy, si son humanas, uyuyuy* y sigue viendo, en el video hay unas peleas hasta que la humana es vencida y , rodak piensa *uyuyuy, así que hay que seguir golpeando para quitar el traje de poder y ¿ahora qué?* y *esas mujeres, muestran piernas, ahora ¿les desgarran los protectores o vestidos sobre sus órganos mamarios? y ...*.

y de pronto los observadores de ojos rasgados como los de ellos observaron como a goldar y su pareja, después de hacer una posición de artemarcialistas, se les encogían los brazos y la cabeza y se convirtieron en cohetes y encendieron unos motores ubicados en los pies produciendo llamas de impulso, perdiéndose de vista para los observadores humanos; pero en los límites de la troposfera terrestre una nave obscura detecto el vuelo de ambas naves, una silueta morfologicamente humana pero sin rasgos reporta a su nave principal la detección de el vuelo de dos cohetes en vuelo que seguía de manera horizontal como se había pedido, y en el comunicador aparece el rostro de rodak que pregunta "¿en el sector orográfico y en vuelo horizontal?", a lo que la silueta responde "uyuyuy, uyuyuy", algo que alegra a rodak que se comenta a si mismo, o quizás a su subalterno "uyuyuy, eso los confirma como no cohetes humanos al espacio, estudiare estos datos, de volcanes con magma y lava", la silueta mueve los brazos y contesta "¡uyuyuy¡"-

y, como corroborando los datos de rodak en relación con volcanes, como los avistamientos que los videos que los observadores humanos hacían populares de naves que se introducían por los cráteres en que el concepto de vida de goldar y moi sería diferente presión por profundidad, diferente atmósfera, quizás diferentes composiciones atmosféricas en la tierra y debajo en diferentes eras geológicas, esos seres goldar y moi se introducen por un cráter y descienden quizás de 2 a 11 kms de profundidad y un aire diferente y frenan con sus cohetes y magmatizán sin transformarse.

rodak y su nave llegan al´volcán que se encontraba en las coordenadas que la otra nave le ha pasado y enciende el llamador de su monstruo o ser dotoluc, y se pone en espera de que llegue.

entre los humos y el brillo producido por el magma ardiente que fluye por el suelo de la caverna, moi y goldar se transforman en forma humana con sus distintivos rostros, trajes metálicos y antenas y se comunican entre ellos, moi "¿será un terremoto?", goldar "no, la caída de rocas es demasiado frecuente y rítmica, me temo que es algo diferente", moi "¿un monstruo tal vez?", goldar "no se, tendré que investigar, sígueme",y goldar se transforma en cohete y comienza a elevarse, ya bajo el moi trata de transformarse pero no puede, frunce el ceño y se concentra, a su alrededor decenas de siluetas la rodean y la cargan llevándola a una nave que abre una portezuela de rampa y la meten; goldar observa, o percibe, en su forma de cohete el monstruo dotoluc que mide tanto como un cerro, que se mueve desgajando árboles y rompiendo la tierra, goldar empieza el descenso.

moi abre los ojos, observa a su alrededor varias siluetas y escucha "uyuyuy", moi observa como se concentran sobre su pierna y brazo izquierdos; a través de una pantalla rodak espera mirando, ya ve que la humana moi, así la piensa, tiene mostrando pierna y brazo izquierdo, rodak piensa *¿me apareceré cuando cuando se desaparezcan las antenas?*.


End file.
